The Voodoo Doll Plot
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu steals a book on voodoo that Taruto got from Pudding, and hilarity ensues. Better than it sounds; please R&R!


**The Voodoo Doll Plot**

Pai walked by Kisshu's room and heard Kisshu cackling evilly. He sighed and knocked on the door, then called, "Kisshu, what are you doing in there?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Kisshu called back.

"Kisshu…." Pai said warningly.

The door opened, and Pai went in. He saw Kisshu at his desk, which was covered in scraps of fabric. "I didn't know you were into sewing," Pai commented.

"I'm not, but I just read this really cool book on something called 'voodoo'," Kisshu said. "Apparently if you make replicas of your least favorite people, you can curse them and cause them intense pain! Isn't that COOL? I can totally destroy Tree-Freak and Blondie without laying a finger on them."

"Voodoo is superstition, nothing more," Pai said wearily. "Where did you even get a book on voodoo?"

"I found it in Taruto's room, and decided the runt shouldn't have dangerous books," Kisshu said nonchalantly.

"And I assume there's a reason you should?" Pai asked.

"I'm not going to curse you or Taruto," Kisshu said.

"I think I'll go ask Taruto where exactly he got that thing," Pai said, and teleported out.

He landed in Taruto's room, and found the younger Cyniclon eating candy. Taruto squeaked when he saw Pai, and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about that book on voodoo Kisshu read, would you?" Pai asked.

"Pudding gave it to me," Taruto said.

"That girl is going to be the death of all of us," Pai groaned.

"What's Kisshu doing?" Taruto asked.

"Creating voodoo dolls," Pai said gloomily. "Apparently he's going to curse Blondie and Aoyama."

"Sounds fun," Taruto said, and teleported off. Pai sighed and went back to his lab, hoping some work would take his mind off his insane brothers.

Meanwhile, Kisshu had finished his two voodoo dolls, and Taruto teleported in as he started cleaning up. "Can I help curse Blondie and Tree-Freak?" he asked Kisshu hopefully.

"Okay!" Kisshu said. "You can do Blondie, and I'll do Tree-Freak. Let's go now!"

"Who should we do first?" Taruto asked.

"Blondie," Kisshu said. "We can come back for the Tree-Freak doll."

"Okay!" Taruto said cheerfully. Kisshu smirked and grabbed the Ryou doll, and then teleported to the roof of Café Mew Mew, followed by Taruto. When they landed, Kisshu summoned one of his sais, and stuck it into the Blondie doll's right eye. He and Taruto looked at each other when they heard Ryou scream from inside, "AAAAAAAAAAH! MY EYE!"

Kisshu and Taruto hi-fived each other as Ryou continued screaming. Listening, they heard Ichigo say, "I don't see anything wrong; are you just trying to get my attention again?"

"NO!" Ryou shouted. "It feels like someone stabbed me in the eye!"

"You're probably getting your divine retribution for wrecking our lives," Zakuro said.

"Well, this is working out way better than I thought it would," Kisshu commented. "Should I end it?"

"Stab him in the balls first!" Taruto said excitedly. Kisshu smirked and did just that, eliciting more screaming from Ryou. Then Kisshu set the doll on fire, and there was more screaming as the doll burned.

Finally the boys heard Ichigo say, "Hey, I think he died."

"She sounds awfully calm about that," Taruto commented to Kisshu.

"She hates him, that's not surprising," Kisshu said. "Come on, we should probably incinerate the body before Cupcake Man gets here." He floated down and walked into the Café, followed by Taruto.

Ichigo sighed when she saw them, and asked, "Why are you here?"

"To thank Pudding for the voodoo book," Kisshu said happily.

"Voodoo book?" Mint asked, looking at Pudding.

"Taru-Taru wanted to curse people, so Pudding gave him a voodoo book," Pudding said, shrugging.

"And I assume you two used it to kill Ryou?" Zakuro asked Kisshu and Taruto. They nodded happily.

"I also made a replica of Tree-Freak," Kisshu said.

"You're cursing Aoyama-kun?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"Sure am," Kisshu said cheerfully. "Ja ne!" He and Taruto teleported off, and Ichigo groaned.

"Relax, Kisshu's way better than your rather boring treehugger," Mint said.

Ichigo gave her a half-hearted glare, and Mint just smirked. "I know you're bored of him, so what's the big deal if Kisshu curses him to death?" she asked reasonably.

Ichigo didn't have a response for that.

_**With Kisshu and Taruto: **_They landed on the roof of the gym in Ichigo's school, and heard girls screaming. "I bet they're having kendo practice in there," Kisshu said disgustedly. "Well, not for long!" He sliced an arm off the Aoyama doll, and heard horrified screams from the gym. "I want to go look," Taruto said. "Coming?"

"Sure am," Kisshu said with a smirk. They floated down to one of the windows, and saw Aoyama on the floor- with one arm detached from his body. There was a pool of blood around him, and Kisshu smirked, then chopped the head off the doll. Aoyama's head rolled off his body, and there was more screaming and girls wailing. Over the noise, Kisshu and Taruto picked up sirens, and Kisshu said, "Well, that was fun. Let's go before we get caught." He teleported back to the ship, followed by Taruto.

Pai was waiting, and he asked, "How did it go?"

"Blondie and Tree-Freak are dead!" Kisshu said happily. "And you said it wouldn't work! HA! The great Pai was wrong for once!"

"You're going to gloat about this, aren't you?" Pai asked wearily.

"Yup!" Kisshu said gleefully. "Hey, maybe I should curse Kino! He'd totally deserve it."

"Enough voodoo, Kisshu," Pai said wearily.

"Do you even know what fun is?" Kisshu asked.

"The act of enjoying oneself," Pai said.

"Do you know how to have fun?" Kisshu asked.

"You and I have different definitions of what constitutes fun," Pai replied.

"Please don't tell me your idea of fun is paperwork," Kisshu said.

"What do you want me to tell you?" Pai asked irritably.

"Taruto, call Aunt Yuki; Pai's officially become a robot," Kisshu said.

"On it," Taruto said, and teleported off.

Pai glared at Kisshu, who just snickered and said, "If you want to strangle me, you're going to have to catch me, and no cheating by teleporting!"

Pai lunged at Kisshu, who took off running. Pai growled and started chasing Kisshu, who was laughing his head off.

_**Half an hour later: **_"Jeez Pai, you should exercise more," Kisshu commented.

"Just SLOW DOWN!" Pai gasped.

"Not happening!" Kisshu said in sing-song, and took off running again.

A while later, Pai was collapsed on the floor, and Kisshu got an evil idea. He summoned a stick, and used it to start poking Pai.

_**One hour of poking later: **_Kisshu was wondering why Pai wasn't responding to his poking, and asked, "Pai, are you dead?"

"No, but you will be soon," Pai said.

"IT'S ALIVE!" Kisshu screamed, and ran off screaming about zombies. Pai sighed and got up, just as Taruto and his mom Yuki teleported in.

"So Pai, apparently you've lost it?" Yuki asked.

"Kisshu's the one who's lost it," Pai grumbled. "He just spent an hour poking me, and then asked me if I was dead. And when I told him I wasn't, he ran off screaming about zombies. The only reason he and Taruto think I'm insane is because I like the paperwork I do."

"Well, there was also the sink cleanser incident," Taruto commented.

"Pai, were you in the kitchen?" Yuki asked sternly.

"Maybe a little," Pai said nervously.

"We will be having a looooooong discussion after I go find out what's up with Kisshu," Yuki said, and teleported off.

Kisshu was in his room, snickering, when Yuki teleported in, and said, "So Kisshu, I hear you've lost it as well."

"I was just messing with Pai," Kisshu said. "And I was trying to make him chase me again, so I thought the zombie thing would work. I don't think he understands humor."

"And why did you spend an hour poking him?" Yuki asked.

"He collapsed from running around for an hour, and it was the perfect opportunity to get back at him for his numerous trips to the kitchen," Kisshu said.

"I think I'll go have a chat with him," Yuki said, and teleported out, leaving Kisshu to snicker at Pai's imminent doom.

**Well, it started with voodoo dolls. I'm sorry for not writing lately; I'll try harder. Please review this!**


End file.
